starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Kerrigan
Sarah Louise Kerrigan was a Terran Ghost operative for the Terran Confederacy, later changing allegiances to the Sons of Korhal. Later, she was captured and infested by the Zerg Swarm, and became better known as the Queen of Blades. She is voiced by Glynnis Talken-Campbell. Biography Early Life Sarah Kerrigan was born "psychically gifted," meaning she has the ability to read minds. Terrans who are born psychically gifted were taken by the Terran Confederacy at an early age to begin Terran Ghost training. Ghosts usually serve as covert operations specialists. Young Sarah Kerrigan had scored highly on all phases of the psi-evaluations even though she was only eight years old. She had displayed her power once, however, on TarKossia, an incident which killed her mother and damaged her father's brain. Since then, she was taken by agents of the Terran Confederacy to a training facility. Her most hated trainer was Lieutenant Rumm. He tried to break down her sense of right and wrong and tried to make her demonstrate her psionic power as his superiors wanted incontrovertible proof that she was psychic. However, she refused, as she didn't want to relive what happened to her parents.Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75.Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). In order to cajole her into using the power, Rumm had a kitten injected with a chemical that would cause a tumor. Then he ordered Sarah to use her power to destroy the tumor (or at least put the kitten down). She refused, and Rumm put his pistol against the kitten's head and ordered her to do so again. Sarah still refused and Rumm didn't fire. He later discovered that Sarah had used her power on his pistol, destroying the firing mechanism. Even so, there were other explanations for the pistol's malfunction so his superiors did not treat this as incontrovertible proof of Sarah's psionic powers. Shortly thereafter, the tumor killed the kitten slowly and painfully. A technician recommended the use of a neuro-adjuster, a device which would weaken a Ghost's psionic powers and ensure their loyalty to the Terran Confederacy, but Rumm refused. Sarah was taken to another room and strapped to a chair with a needle against her skin. In another room, she could see her brain-damaged father, similarly strapped to a chair. Rumm's scientists were about to inject her father with the same substance that caused the growth of a tumor in the kitten unless Sarah cooperated with the Confederacy. Instead, Sarah said she would kill herself and her father rather than use the power for the Confederacy. She was injected with the needle and quickly lost consciousness. Rumm felt he had no choice now but to employ the neuro-adjuster. Secret Missions As her training completed, Kerrigan murdered countless enemies of the Terran Confederacy, including Angus Mengsk. Kerrigan later became part of the experiment at Vyctor 5's Fujita Complex involving Zerg. It was found that Zerg naturally responded to her telepathic commands. This training may have led to the production of the psi-emitter. It was here that she was rescued by the Sons of Korhal and her neuro-adjuster surgically removed. She eventually became Arcturus Mengsk's right-hand woman. As part of the Sons of Korhal, she was involved in a nearly suicidal attack on the Ghost Academy on Tarsonis. She found Mr. Rumm (who had been promoted to Major) and took her rather messy revenge. The Sons of Korhal Kerrigan's first appearance in the game comes during the Antigan revolt. Kerrigan - now a 26-year-old Lieutenant with the Sons of Korhal - was dispatched to Antiga Prime to scout out the area. She assassinated the Confederate officer in charge of the Antigan base, placing it under the player's control. Later, Kerrigan was sent to place a psi-emitter in a Confederate base camp on the planet, luring the Zerg to annihilate the unsuspecting Confederates in order for the Sons of Korhal to escape the blockade. New Gettysburg Late in the Terran campaign, after the Zerg were lured to the Confederate capital world of Tarsonis through the use of psi-emitters, Kerrigan was ordered to protect the primary Zerg Hive from the Protoss. This action would prevent the Confederates from escaping. Jim Raynor had pleaded with her not to go to the surface, but she insisted that she had to, and Raynor wished her luck. Upon completing her mission the Terran position was overwhelmed with Zerg, and Kerrigan issued a desperate plea for extraction. General Mengsk ordered the entire Korhal fleet to disengage from the Tarsonian system, and (to Raynor's horror) left Kerrigan and her men to die on Tarsonis. This caused a rift in the Sons of Korhal, as Raynor and his men left the faction. While on Tarsonis, the Zerg Overmind sensed Sarah Kerrigan's power, and ordered the swarms to capture her. Over the course of the first few Zerg missions Kerrigan is contained within a chrysalis and taken to Char, where she uses her telepathic power to reach out and contact Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk. Infested Kerrigan Infested Kerrigan is the product of a Zerg experiment on the psychic Sarah Kerrigan. She reached maturity on the world of Char inside a cocoon. Shortly after hatching from her cocoon, Kerrigan immediately began to challenge the authority of the Cerebrates, especially Zasz. She disliked Zasz so much she threatened to kill him (even though such a death wouldn't be permanent). Zasz appealed to the Overmind, only to discover that Kerrigan had become the Overmind's favored servant. The Overmind said of her: "The greatness of her spirit has been left to her; that the Swarms might benefit from her fierce example. Fear not her designs, for she is bound to me as intimately as any Cerebrate." Kerrigan's psionic abilities had still not reached full potential due to Ghost condition, a technique inflicted on her during her Ghost training. The technique was so powerful it still suppressed her abilities to an extent despite the psychological changes which came with infestation. Kerrigan has telomeric additions to her DNA, suggesting she is potentially immortal - she will probably never die of old age. This is revealed in one of the loading screens of StarCraft: Brood War. Biography of the Queen of Blades Jim Raynor brought his Raiders to attempt to rescue Kerrigan from the Zerg, whereas Arcturus Mengsk sent General Edmund Duke of Alpha Squadron to investigate the situation. Duke was repelled by Zerg forces, and Kerrigan emerged from her cocoon as the Raiders attacked the Zerg around her. She adopted the name "Queen of Blades." She confronts Raynor and allows him to leave. Kerrigan quickly developed her psionic abilities after discovering the secrets of Ghost conditioning on a Terran Science Vessel, the Amerigo. She develops numerous abilities, including the psionic storm, probably an evolution of her previous abilities. From here, she begins a campaign of terror against the Protoss, namely Tassadar and Zeratul. Kerrigan's abilities seemed to have made her overconfident. She was able to sense the presence of the Protoss Tassadar on Char, and ignored Zasz's warning that something was strange about this Templar. She challenged him to a duel, defeating his forces in order to get to him. It turned out to be a distraction of a "weapons test" - Tassadar's ally Zeratul believed that his Dark Templar energies would enable him to permanently slay a Zerg Cerebrate such as Zasz, and he was correct. Kerrigan showed no remorse upon the death of Zasz. Kerrigan was later ordered to take revenge on the Dark Templar. Kerrigan destroyed the Protoss base and drove Tassadar and Zeratul into hiding. As she searched for them, the Zerg Overmind took the majority of its forces to Aiur as part of its campaign to assimilate the Protoss. Kerrigan was unexpectedly ordered to remain on Char and keep hunting down the Dark Templar rather than assist in the conquest of Aiur. She later captured Zeratul and a number of Dark Templar in a Terran installation, which she had stolen from Alpha Squadron. However, Tassadar eventually emerged from hiding, striking an alliance with the Terrans trapped in the installation and rescuing the Dark Templar. Ascension The final battle on Aiur ended when the Zerg Overmind was destroyed by Tassadar which left the Zerg Swarms scattered. During this time, many Zerg Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, merged into a new Overmind for the Swarms. However, Kerrigan began a campaign aimed at eliminating these Cerebrates in order to rule over the Swarms by herself. As part of her plan, Kerrigan traveled to Shakuras, the secret homeworld of the Dark Templar and took control of their Matriarch, Raszagal. The Dark Templar did not suspect that there was anything different about their leader and they didn't find Kerrigan, who was in hiding. Shortly afterwards Zeratul, Artanis and the Protoss survivors of Aiur travelled through the Warp Gate which connected Aiur to Shakuras. They were closely followed by Zerg which included two Cerebrates allied with Daggoth's new Overmind. These Cerebrates nestled around the Xel'Naga Temple, a powerful artifact capable of wiping the Zerg off of Shakuras. Raszagal informed the newly-arrived Protoss of the Temple's powers which required the use of the two lost crystals: the Uraj and Khalis, but she ordered the Protoss to first slay the two Cerebrates around the Temple, which was done. Kerrigan made an appearance right after this event, asking to be escorted to their Citadel. She claimed that with the Overmind dead, she was no longer being controlled. However, a new Overmind was growing on Char and when it reached maturity it would take control of her. The Protoss, especially Aldaris, didn't trust her, but Raszagal (under her influence) welcomed her. Kerrigan was unsuccessful in convincing Zeratul to assault the new Overmind but she did garner goodwill with the Protoss by helping them acquire the Khalis and Uraj. Upon their return to Shakuras, Aldaris was in the midsts of launching an open revolt against Raszagal. He had discovered Kerrigan's influence on her, but he did not attempt to inform Artanis and Zeratul of this until he had been defeated. However, Kerrigan swiftly arrived and slew him as he tried to reveal the secret. A furious Zeratul ordered her to leave for her interference. Kerrigan bragged that she had forced the Protoss to slay her enemies, the two Cerebrates on Shakuras, before leaving the planet. Raszagal was not very skilled at hiding the influence Kerrigan still had on her, but she did convince the trusting Zeratul that she was not under Kerrigan's control. Zeratul and Artanis activated the Xel'Naga Temple and destroyed the Zerg on Shakuras, but by this time Kerrigan had left. Against the Overmind During StarCraft Episode V the United Earth Directorate acquired the Psi Disrupter, a powerful anti-Zerg weapon, but the leader of the UED force, Admiral DuGalle, squandered its use due to the influence and advice of Samir Duran. Vice Admiral Stukov disassembled the device and hid it from DuGalle, which would later spark charges of treason. Exploiting the fear of the United Earth Directorate, Kerrigan put together a coalition with Fenix and Raynor. She had previously been involved in a relationship with Jim Raynor, the exact nature of which is unknown, when both were members of the Sons of Korhal. This made it easy for her to manipulate them. Fenix didn't trust her at all, but Raynor's fear of the UED was strong enough for him to persuade Fenix to fight alongside him and Kerrigan. The UED conquered Korhal IV, throne world of the Terran Dominion, and chased its former emperor, Arcturus Mengsk, to Aiur. Mengsk had been rescued by Jim Raynor and Fenix. On Aiur, the Zerg, with help from Samir Duran (an Infested Terran working for Kerrigan) again rescued Mengsk and Raynor from the UED. Meanwhile, Duran betrayed the UED again. In the end, the Psi Disrupter was activated, Admiral DuGalle had Duran kill Vice Admiral Stukov, and Duran's betrayals were discovered. However, the Psi Disrupter had been reassembled on Braxis, forcing the UED to defend another critical planet besides Korhal. Activating the Disrupter had severe consequences for Kerrigan's control of her Zerg, but leaving it on Braxis with only a planetary garrison to defend it would sound the death knell of the UED's efforts in the Koprulu Sector. Finally, the UED descended on Char, home of the new Zerg Overmind and captured it. Kerrigan began actively fighting beside Arcturus Mengsk, Fenix and Raynor to defeat the UED. Mengsk was her prisoner, and she told him he could be emperor of his own eight-by-eight cell if he didn't agree to her proposal. The allies destroyed the poorly-defended Psi Disrupter for her and even stood aside as she infested the populace of Moria. She led the attack on the UED forces on Korhal, defeating them. However, she quickly turned against her allies when they were resting from the battle, killing both Fenix and Mengsk's general, Edmund Duke. Raynor and Mengsk were left very bitter about this betrayal, and Raynor swore he would see her dead for it.Jim Raynor: "I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan. For Fenix and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power!" Kerrigan: "Tough talk, Jimmy. But I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer." Jim Raynor: "It may not be tomorrow, darlin'. It may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured: I'm the man who's going to kill you some day. I'll be seein' you." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. Kerrigan managed to repel UED counterattacks on her forces on Tarsonis as she schemed for the destruction of the new Zerg Overmind. She traveled to Shakuras and retrieved Raszagal. The Dark Templar had not activated the Xel'Naga Temple, perhaps because Raszagal had ordered them not to. Kerrigan wanted Raszagal to look like she was an unwilling prisoner, so she couldn't just order Raszagal to come with her. Kerrigan brought Raszagal to Char, followed by a vengeful Zeratul and Artanis. Zeratul demanded to know why his Matriarch had been taken. Kerrigan proposed a deal - she would allow Raszagal to return if Zeratul agreed to slay the Overmind. Raszagal convinced him to go, saying the Overmind was a threat to both Kerrigan and the Protoss. Zeratul had no choice; though he knew killing the Overmind would only make the treacherous Kerrigan stronger, he consented. His Dark Templar participated in the battle, killing renegade Zerg and UED troops alike before ultimately destroying the Overmind. Then he again demanded the return of the Matriarch. Kerrigan agreed ... but Raszagal did not. Under Kerrigan's control, Raszagal said she wanted to stay. This did not fool Zeratul, who spirited her away and fled. Kerrigan had killed the Overmind's Cerebrates and brought virtually all the Zerg in the sector under her control.Infested Duran: My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Kerrigan gave orders to recapture Zeratul and Raszagal. Her forces were almost successful, but Zeratul chose to slay Raszagal rather than allow her to live as a slave to Kerrigan. The surprised Kerrigan let Zeratul leave Char to live with his guilt. Meanwhile, Samir Duran disappeared. Kerrigan defended her world from a combined attack by the United Earth Directorate, Terran Dominion and forces led by Artanis, leaving her as the ruler of the most powerful force in the universe. As Kerrigan says it herself in the mission briefing of Omega, the final level of StarCraft: Brood War: "At this point: I'm pretty much the Queen Bitch of the Universe." Nonetheless, there are limits to this power that she is well aware of. Kerrigan destroyed the remnants of the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Force, but she made no move to attack the Protoss, Terran Dominion or Raynor's Raiders,Kerrigan: As for my unlikely allies, I think that I shall allow them a reprieve. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. even though Raynor had threatened her with death. Current Status Infested Kerrigan appears to be the undisputed ruler of the Zerg and no longer uses Cerebrates since the death of the second Overmind;2007-08-11. The Story Behind the Legacy StarCraft Legacy Accessed 2007-08-11. the Overmind's Cerebrates having been destroyed. However, it should be pointed out that at least one Cerebrate served her during the Brood War that she was unlikely to kill; she may have also used the services of this Cerebrate in her Infested Terran project. At least four Cerebrates survived on BraxisResurrection IV. for a time. There is evidence to suggest that Kerrigan longs to be human once more, most tellingly at the end of True Colors.Kerrigan: It is done, Cerebrate. They've all been destroyed. Let us return to Tarsonis to rest. For the first time since my transfiguration I am wearied of the slaughter. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. While working on her Infested Terran project, she hesitated to sacrifice a human woman to the Swarm, as the woman reminded Kerrigan of herself. She also seems unhappy with her acquisitions.And alone, floating on a dark platform above the burnt-out planet of Char, Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, sat and lorded over the ravenous Swarms. Unable to shake the feeling that a great threat loomed just over the horizon, Kerrigan could only stare off into the vastness of space where she beheld a great void. Or perhaps a reflection of a hollow victory and of the trials yet to come... StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's latest projects include devising more intelligent Infested Terrans. The Zerg (most likely under her control) have also begun investigating terrazine gas, revealed in StarCraft: Ghost, four years after the Brood War.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. A Call for Help As of October 9th 2005 the battle.net web site contained a hidden image of Infested Kerrigan saying "Help me Jim Raynor...you're my only hope!".2005-10-09. Kerrigan hologram. Battle.net Accessed 2007-07-01. The animated GIF image and the text can be found at the bottom of the main page. In order to reveal them the user has to click the round object above the Blizzard image. Kerrigan, Agent of Prophecy Infested Kerrigan's status as an successful Zerg/human hybrid has often appeared in prophecies or conversations involving Zeratul, hinting that she may be important to the return of the Xel'Naga or the creation of the Hybrids. Zeratul's Prophecy When Kerrigan and Zeratul battled on Char after the death of Zasz, they exchanged words and insults. Zeratul told her of a prophecy: "Your coming has been foretold... You are part of the culmination. But not the end of it. You shall show the way, the path that must be taken, the realigning of old truths no longer valid. Yours is not the hand, but your very existence provides necessary instruction."Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Duran's Comments After the death of Matriarch Raszagal, Zeratul left Char and, while searching for Protoss survivors of the Zerg attacks, discovered a chilling secret on a dark moon; a Protoss/Zerg hybridization project led by Samir Duran. Duran told Zeratul that the creation of Infested Kerrigan may have somehow inspired the creation of the Hybrid. Kerrigan wasn't in charge of the project "although her rebirth into the Zerg Swarm has sped up my progress."Dark Origin Kerrigan's Reactions After her great victory at Omega, Kerrigan was unable to shake the feeling that a great threat loomed; she felt that her victory was hollow. Kerrigan in StarCraft II Glynnis Talken-Campbell is set to reprise her role as Infested Kerrigan in StarCraft II.Medievaldragon. 2007-08-02. Glynnis Returns as Sarah Kerrigan Blizzplanet Accessed 2007-08-02. Infested Kerrigan has made appearances in official artwork and trailersStarCraft II movies. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-02. for StarCraft II; she appears walking through fire in one image and has been seen laying on the groundStarCraft II artwork. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. and showing off her new Zerg carapace.2007-08-03. BlizzCon StarCraft art/graphics panel discussion The Unofficial Starcraft 2 Forums @ IncGamers Accessed 2007-08-07. Some fans believe she was wounded or even being de-infested. In the artwork and cinematic trailers brief images of Zeratul fighting a strange creature on Char (or a similar planet) appear, neither using any obvious weapons. Some fans believe the creature Zeratul is fighting is Kerrigan or a Hybrid; only the creature's limbs are visible during the battle. Infested Kerrigan has pulled back to Char, and no one has heard or seen anything from her or the Zerg Swarm in four years. The Terran Dominion fears the situation, seeing the Zerg as "too quiet".2007-08-11. The Story Behind the Legacy StarCraft Legacy Accessed 2007-08-11. Game Unit Sarah Kerrigan appears in StarCraft in two forms; that of a Terran Ghost and as an Infested Terran. In her former guise, Kerrigan used a unique game model and wireframe, which portrayed her long hair. She had all the Ghost abilities except for nuclear strike and her statistics were far beyond those of an ordinary Ghost. Infested Kerrigan is represented in-game by a unique unit with similarities to an Infested Terran. However, instead of exploding, she is equipped with eight "tentacles" sprouting off her back, giving her powerful melee attacks. She can also ensnare opponents (like a Zerg Queen), can cloak without Ghost technology and can even consume other Zerg (like a Defiler) to use their biological energy to increase her energy bar. See Also * Infested Terran * StarCraft: Hybrid * StarCraft: Uprising * Zerg Quotes * (Kerrigan and Jim Raynor "banter" on Antiga Prime) **Sarah Kerrigan: "Captain Raynor, I've finished scouting out the area, and-you pig!" **Jim Raynor: "What? I haven't even said anything to you yet!" **Sarah Kerrigan: "Yeah, but you were thinking it." * (Kerrigan to Zeratul in Eye for an Eye.) **Infested Kerrigan: "You seem overconfident of your abilities, dark one. I am no helpless Cerebrate to be assailed under cover of darkness. I am the Queen of Blades, and my stare alone would reduce you to ashes. You and your ilk cease to amuse me. Prepare yourself for oblivion's embrace." * (On Char, after her victory at Omega) **Infested Kerrigan: "Once again I stand atop the broken bodies of my enemies... Victorious but not unscarred. The Earth-borne Directorate has been destroyed, and the Overmind lies dead and trampled beneath the ashes of Char. As for my unlikely allies, I think that I shall allow them a reprieve, for in time I will seek to test their resolve, and their strengths. They will all be mine in the end, for I am the Queen of Blades. None shall ever dispute my rule again." External Links/References * Kerrigan's Biography @ Blizzard Entertainment - official site. * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium * Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. * Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan, Infested Kerrigan